


He's Seen Things That No One's Seen Before

by Walking_Pillar_of_Salt



Series: Easy Does It [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I won't question it, Language, apparently this is a series now?, but please go read that, can be read without reading my other fic, rudeness, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Pillar_of_Salt/pseuds/Walking_Pillar_of_Salt
Summary: People usually have a reason to be cruel.Yuri Plisetsky is no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around episode 5

Yuuri Katsuki had a way of sneaking up on people. 

Yuri always thought that it had something to do with the way he held himself. Katsuki kept himself tight - his limbs and loose bits and pieces were usually sequestered near him, hiding in the bottle for his anxiety medication and in the bags under his eyes.

He snuck up on Yuri, that first Grand Prix. Yuri had come to see Victor - didn’t everyone always come to see Victor? - and, while Victor was babbling to Yakov at his side, saw Yuuri Katsuki, knotting his skates with his head hiding near his chest. 

His costume had been nice enough, Yuri supposed. He remembered it being blue, like the ice, with a thick lapel and other fiddly bits. Katsuki had been messing with the collar right before he stepped onto the ice, and Yuri, even without knowing him, then, suspected that it was to keep his hands from shaking. 

His SP matched his costume. It didn’t have a lot that was technically difficult - it didn’t have anything impressive at _all_ , if Yuri was honest - but it was there, and fine, and put Katsuki in fourth, which, in a year with Victor competing, was not a shameful place to be. It wasn't _memorable_ , though. In a world with Victor Nikiforov, Yuri thought then, it seemed Yuuri Katsuki wasn't enough. 

Yuri almost didn’t pay attention the next day, because of that. Yakov tried to make sure that Yuri paid attention to all of the skaters - “you always have something to learn!” he said, or some bullshit like that - but Yakov had no control over the inside of his head, no control over the fact that Yuri was suddenly spellbound by the beginning of Katsuki’s free skate and the way he apparently knew how to move. 

Yuri was a flawed skater. He knew this about himself. His PS, for the past several years, had been god-awful, and the fact that he had 2 quads in his FS was the only reason that he had been able to do so well in juniors. Yuri, when he was skating, spent too much performing the physical act of jumping, too much time relishing the harsh carving sound his skates made on the ice, and far too little time dancing, like Katsuki was doing now, with a step sequence was so dizzying, to Yuri, that it was as if he was stuck in those breathtaking spins Katsuki was doing himself.

Yuri, for a few moments, then, thought that Victor would lose.

Which is why when Katsuki popped that first jump, his left foot flying akimbo, that Yuri felt keenly that no one would ever be able to take Victor off of his podium; no one would make Victor anything less than the best skater in the world. 

Christophe was fine, yes, but he was never _ambitious_ enough. He loved skating, certainly - sometimes, Yuri thought, a little too much - but he just seemed satisfied with skating itself, rather than what skating meant, and what he could make skating mean, and someone like that could never beat Victor. 

JJ - 

Well, JJ had no chance in hell. Someone who was so obsessed with himself - even more so than Victor, somehow - could not dethrone Victor, because Victor was capable of skating to celebrate things other than his own dick. 

_God_ , he hated JJ.

And beneath JJ and Christophe, it seemed, was Katsuki, who just left Yuri’s hopes of Victor realizing that he needed to come down to earth once in a while sprawled on the ice as he bombed a _fucking double toe loop_ , for Christ’s sake. 

And after JJ and Christophe and Katsuki was Yuri himself, who couldn’t win because he hadn’t figured out, as Lilia and Yakov and fucking _everyone_ told him, how to be beautiful yet.

Katsuki may have been a mess, but with the sinuous talent guiding his skates and the fragile grace with which he enraptured Yuri, he was immeasurably closer to Victor than Yuri was.

And so, if Yuri ended up screaming abuse at Katsuki in a bathroom, as Katsuki shrunk down and became less ethereal and more painfully broken, who could blame him?

Katsuki had never disagreed with him, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> this'll be updated, guys! I'm not sure if I want this to be its own series from Yuri's POV, or just a collection of fics about Yuuri. If you have an opinion, vote now in the comments below ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Also, I reworded this several times after posting (dick move, I know), so if it seems different, that's why


End file.
